narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Troublemaker
, performed by KANIKAPILA, is the thirty-fifth ending of Naruto: Shippūden. It began in episode 432 and ended on episode 443. It was replaced by Such You, Such Me. Lyrics Rōmaji Yumemiru toraburumeikā Hitori de dekiru furi o shite Furueru hiza o daite tsuyogatteru Wagamama kogitsune fuaitā Hatenaga uzumaita sekai Mienai kizuna musunde Hashitteku Mado kara tobasu kamihikōki Sora aokute Anata ga naitekureta kara tsuyoku nareta no kana Sā, yaru dake yattemiyō yo Kore ga yume demo ī jan Senobi toka shichattemo ī janai? (Oh) I wanna be with you (GO GO) Yurase emōshon (LET'S GO) Kitto daijōbu (GO GO) Aozora no hate made tobashiteyuke Kanji 夢見るトルブルメイカー 一人でできるふりをして 震えるひざを抱いて 強がつてる わがまま子狐フアイター ハテナガ渦巻いた世界 見えないキズナ結んで 走つてく 窓から飛ばす紙飛行機 空青くて あなたが泣いてくれたから 強くなれたのかな さあ、やるだけやつてみよほよ これが夢でもいいじやん 背伸びかしちやつても良いじゃない? (Oh) I wanna be with you (GO GO) 揺らせエモーション (LET'S GO) きっと大丈夫 (GO GO) 青空の果てまで飛ばしていけ English A dream-keeper troublemaker. Able at disadvantage, alone. Even with trembling knee, showing courage. A selfish young fox fighter. In a world that's a whirlpool of wonder. Ties together bonds the eye can't see as he runs on through. The paper airplane I throw out from the window fly out to the bluish sky. I wonder is it because you cried for me that I could become this strong? Come now, just do whatever we can. Cause it's alright to have a dream. Isn't even pushing to the limit and overreaching is alright? (Oh) I wanna be with you. (GO GO) Shake your emotion. (Let's go) Surely it's alright. (GO GO) Let's leap to the boundary of the blue sky. Rōmaji (Full Version) Yumemiru toraburumeikaa Hitori de dekiru furi o shite Furueru hiza o daite tsuyogatteru Wagamama kogitsune faitaa Hatena ga uzumai ta sekai Mienai kizuna musunde hashitteku Mado kara tobasu kamihikouki Sora aokute Anata ga naitekureta kara Tsuyokunareta nokana Saa, yaru dake yattemiyou yo Kore ga yume demo ii jan Senobi toka shichattemo ii janai? (Oh) I wanna be with you (Go go)　yurase emooshon (Let’s go) kitto daijoubu (Go go) aozora no hate made tobashiteyuke Giragira shooto sasechai na Hitomi wa jounetsu taiyou Ima nara koeteyukeru unmei mo Tokidoki setsunakunatte Omoide rifurein shichau Sabishii yoru mo kitto supaisu sa Ashita o sagasu bouenkyou Sora hirokute Anata ga warattekureta kara Karuku nareta nokana Saa naku dake naitara ikou yo Michi wa nakutemo ii jan Dorodarake ni naru no mo yoi ja nai?　(nee) I wanna be with you (Go go)　ganbare doriimaa (Let’s go)　kitto hareru ya (Go go)　kaminoke no saki made ikiru enajii tobashiteyuke Guruguru guruguru guruguru guruguru hoshi wa mawaru yo Arigato gomen ne okaeri tadaima tsuyokunaritai nosa Saa yaru dake yattemiyou yo Kore ga yume demo ii jan Senobi toka shichattemo ii janai? (Oh) I wanna be…… Saa naku dake nai tara iko u yo Michi wa naku te mo ii jan Dorodarake ni naru nomo ii janai? (nee ) I wanna be with you (Go go) yurase emooshon (Let’s go) kitto daijoubu (Go go) aozora no hate made tobashiteike English (Full Version) A dreaming trouble maker, Pretending she can do it all alone, Is clutching her shaking knees as she tries to play tough. While a selfish fox cub fighter, In a world that’s a whirlpool of wonder, Ties together bonds the eye can’t see as he runs on through. The paper plane I throw from this window, Flies through a sky so blue – I wonder… is it because you cried for me, That I could become this strong? C’mon, let’s try to do whatever we can – I don’t care if this is a dream! And we might as well challenge ourselves a bit in the process, don’t ya think? (Oh) I wanna be with you! (Go go) Set your emotions shakin’! (Let’s go) I’m sure it’ll all be fine! (Go go) Send it flyin’ to the farthest reaches of that blue sky! Short me out with your dazzling glare – Your eyes are a passionate sun! Right now we could go beyond everything, even fate! Occasionally I get sad, My memories in a refrain, But those lonely nights surely add their own spice to life! I search for tomorrow with this kaleidoscope, Through I sky so vast. I wonder… is it because you smiled for me, That I was able to feel less burdened? C’mon, once we’ve cried all we can, let’s go – We don’t need a preexisting path! And it’s fine if we get covered in mud along the way! (Don’t ya think?) I wanna be with you! (Go go) Do your best, Dreamer! (Let’s go) The skies will clear on up! (Go go) An energy extends to the tips of your hair! So send it flyin’! ‘Round, and ’round, and ’round, and ’round the planet spins – “Thank you!” “I’m sorry!” “Welcome home!” “I’m back!” I want to become stronger! C’mon, let’s try to do whatever we can – I don’t care if this is a dream! And we might as well challenge ourselves a bit in the process, don’t ya think? (Oh) I wanna be… C’mon, once we’ve cried all we can, let’s go – We don’t need a preexisting path! And it’s fine if we get covered in mud along the way, (don’t ya think)? I wanna be with you! (Go go) Set your emotions shakin’! (Let’s go) I’m sure it’ll all be fine! (Go go) Send it flyin’ to the farthest reaches of that blue sky! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Sakura Haruno * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Sasuke Uchiha * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Rock Lee Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings